Santa Carla Diet
by Screaming Kittycat
Summary: David enjoyed his life as an immortal vampire, he thought he had everything he could ever want. Until his singer came to town, the fiery woman made his blood boil in the most pleasurable of ways. It was a feeling he was unaccustomed to, but boy did it feel good. Now all he had to do was convince the woman to drink his sire's blood and join the family, how hard could that be?
1. She Sings

Dee was huddle behind a dirty and foul smelling dumpster. She was cold, alone, and completely without hope. For years she had been living on the streets, stealing, eating out of the trash or any food that dropped on the floor. She hated was she had to do but there was nothing she could do, it was either eat rotten and day old food or die of starvation. No one ever takes pity on homeless people, kids, maybe but not someone who was a year away from being 21.

"It's her own fault" many would say, it eased their consciences when they denied her.

As she gnawed on the skin around her nails, she thought about why she had travelled to Santa Carla. Her family had moved from Australia to America when prostitution and drug farming became impossible where they lived. Even though she was almost 18 she was forced to join them, not because they cared for her, oh no, she was her parent's pet. Like a good dog, she would do anything they wanted so long as they didn't punish her. If she was a dog then what she went through would be considered the worst kind of animal abuse. The only reason why she stayed was because her little brother needed her.

When her brother died, she finally gave up. After years and years of constant beating, near-death experiences and forced sexual encounters, she ran away. It was a stupid idea considering she had become homeless but anything was better than living with her rotten family. Now, here she was, in Santa Carla, hoping that she could be killed by someone, anyone, so long as she got to fight until the bitter end. Her view was that so long as she was killed by someone else, then it was more honourable than killing herself.

"Now this is a painful sight to see" a voice startled Dee out of her self-hating thoughts. She pushed herself as close to the small gap between the wall at the dumpster as she could as she stared at the clean man staring down at her in pity. He looked to be 40 or 50 and quite well off too. Clean suite, square-rimmed glasses and perfectly styled hair that floated around his head. She would have robbed him blind and left him for dead if she wasn't so weak that her legs wouldn't work, "a beautiful woman like yourself should not be near death and all alone in a place like this."

"It's not like a have a choice in the matter," she said in her English accent, though it wasn't its usual smoothness. Instead, it was rough and wheezy. Whilst she was born in Australia, her parents were born and raised in Leicester, England, before moving to Australia.

That man looked at her with a surprised expression "A British woman, a rare thing in this part of America.

Dee was already annoyed by the conversation at this point "look, I'm not in the mood for a friendly chat. As you can see, I'm starving to death so if you could just stop to making fun of the skeleton then that would be swell."

The man had the audacity to laugh at her angered words "such a strong woman." He said as he knelt to her level, a kind smile adorned his face "but you are wrong about me, I am not here to make fun of you, I am here to help you."

Dee was instantly suspicious, no one had ever helped her before "how would you do that?"

"I can see your suspicion and rest assured, I am not here to take advantage of you. I have a soft spot for people in need, children who are…lost, you could say. I take them in, feed them, give them a room and warm clothes so that they can be in a position to better themselves, have a better life. I am offering that to you, you can work in my shop, have a decent pay so that with enough time, you can have a life of your own." He brought his hand out, silently asking her to take it.

She was highly suspicious that he was doing this just to torture and kill her in his home but wasn't that what she wanted, she came her to be killed because she refused to kill herself. She would be no match for this man but she would go down fighting. With that in mind, she grasped his hand and allowed him to pull her to him so he could carry her in his arms.

"I forgot to mention, my name is Max Wellington."

"The name's Dee. Just Dee."

"Well, Just Dee, it's nice to meet you" the woman nodded and decided the trip would be less awkward if she fell asleep.

Luckily, she didn't see the victorious smirk on the man face. _'she will make a lovely daughter, such a fight in her.'_

* * *

The Lost Boys were out on the town, making mayhem and chaos wherever they went. No one but the Surf Nazis would stand up to them. They were intimidating, mysterious and seductive. Too many they were the most alluring beings in all of Santa Carla, if you weren't seething with envy you wanted to get in their pants or join them. They relished the mixed feelings they got, it was easier to choose who would be their next meal. You see, they weren't just some teenage street gang, they had a beast under their skin, it hid behind their attractive faces.

Vampires

They enjoyed the thrill of the chase, the fear that coursed through a meals blood as they fed. The streets of Santa Carla at night were there's to play with.

There were four boys and two half-vampires, all unique in personalities and looks yet the same in wants and desires.

The youngest to be turned was Laddie, he came from a horrible home with an abusive father and drunk mother and decided to run away. Their sire, Max, took pity on him and asked the other boys to turn him. They were angered by the ordered but had no way of defying him.

Next was Star, she was originally in a relationship with the eldest of the vampires and was tricked into turning into a vampire. When she found out she broke up with him and refused to complete the transformation which was drinking from a living human. This strained her relationship with the other members of the group but her self-hating made her ignore that fact.

The youngest of the full-blooded vampires was Paul, he had blonde messy hair and blue eyes. He was the flirter of the group, he loved to fuck his meals before eating them, apparently, it gives their blood a sweeter taste.

Then next was Marko, he had a slightly darker shade of blonde than Paul but the same coloured eyes. He looked like the youngest and the most innocent of them all but he was the most sadistic out of the lot. His mind thought up all the fun and gory things the group did. Due to his innocent looks, he was always unassuming to anyone who looked at him but to those who knew him? They didn't want to get on his bad side.

The second oldest was Dwayne, he was the only native American in the group but that was what made him the most attractive, well, that and his penchant for never wearing a shirt. His attitude also added to that, he was mysterious and silent unless he thought a conversation was important enough to talk. Surprisingly, the vampire had a soft spot for kids. There was a half vampire, Laddie, who he had adopted as his son. The only time he strongly got angry or vicious was when someone he cared about, especially Laddie, got hurt or he felt they were insulted in a way that would hurt them deeply.

The last and the eldest of the vampires was David, he had platinum blond hair that was spiky up top and a mullet at the back, he had icy blue eyes that drew anyone in. Whilst he wasn't as attractive as Dwayne, he managed to pull just as many women, if not more, just on his charming and alluring personality. He was the most dangerous of the group, it wasn't just because he was the strongest or the fastest of the entire group, no, he was the most dangerous because of his mind. He had skills in strategy, manipulation, and general mind fuckery. He had the power to reach inside a person's mind and make them see what he wanted them to. He was also the most loyal of the group, if anyone hurt his friends, well…they better pray for a miracle. He didn't believe in killing someone for revenge, he preferred to torture someone in the most horrible of ways. Marko made the plans but David was the one who did them.

They were the reason why Santa Carla was called the murder capital of America.

Whilst the boys and Star had run off to do anything they wanted, Dwayne and David stayed together and wandered the boardwalk, looking for their meal. It wasn't that hard, any girl would fling themselves against them in the hopes of spending the night with either of them but that wasn't fun. Sure, most nights they would go with whatever but sometimes they liked to go for specifics. Tonight, David was looking for a petite blonde to sink his fangs into whilst Dwayne wanted a brunette, any size would do.

"Come on babe, why do you keep refusing me, you know you want to," a sleazy voice said from somewhere to the boy's right. It was a voice they heard every night, always picking up new chicks to fuck then ignore. Most of the time it works, it rarely didn't. Tonight, seemed to be one of those rare nights.

"You try every night and every night I tell you the same thing. Piss off" David stopped his casual stroll when he heard the feminine reply.

"David?" Dwayne asked with a raised brow.

Ignoring his brother, he turned to look at the person who the voice belonged to. His eyes zeroed in on an attractive woman. She had deep orange hair tied in a high ponytail that reached just at the slope of her back, tanned skin with freckles and a tattoo on her shoulder, and pale blue eyes and plump, rosy lips. Her outfit consisted of a black singlet that showed her perky breasts and slightly muscled arms. A black and red flannelette that was wrapped around her thin waist and a pair of black jeans that fit snugly against her thighs. She was an attractive woman but that wasn't the only reason why she made David froze. It was her scent. When he turned, he smelt her intoxicating scent that made his fangs elongate. It was sinful.

"What's wrong David?" Dwayne tried again, he blinked to show his surprise when he heard his brother growl yet smirk. "Who's the chick?"

"It seems I've found my singer," David said mischievously. A singer was, in a simpler term, a vampire's mate. Their blood carried a unique scent that only one vampire could smell, it was to help identify them as a vampire's mate. It was rare that a vampire could find their mate considering most are born at the same time as their destined when they are human. Some are born later in life but that is even rarer than finding one.

"Wow, never thought that would happen," Dwayne said with a smirk, the girl was attractive and if it kept his brothers mind off Star's betrayal then he was happy. He liked Star but what she did to David, to all of them, stung deeply.

"Look, Rick, I don't understand why you keep trying after the last time I told you to piss off. Next time I'll kick your dick" the woman was clearly irritated by the man leaning over her but the idiot was not taking the hint. Seeing the opening, David confidently swaggered over.

Rick was unfazed by her threat and said, "the more you say no, the more I'll keep trying. You're the hottest chick here and I'm the hottest guy here, we're perfect."

"The lady said no, I suggest you take her advice," David said as he stopped in front of them.

"Hey man, you better back the fuck off before I-" the man froze when he saw who had spoken, seeing the platinum blonde's sinister smirk, he huffed and stormed off to find another girl to fuck for the night.

"Thanks for the help though I can certainly take care of that prick myself" the woman replied confidently. She wore an amused smirk as she sucked on a red lollypop.

"I'm sure you can, though it gave me an excused to say hi," he said seductively with that ever-present smirk made him that much more alluring on his face.

"You're certainly a charmer" she moved away from the wall she was leaning on and moved closer to the vampire "the names Dee."

"David."

"Well David, I hope I see you at the concert tomorrow" she pulled out her lollypop and rested it on David's lips, once he put it in his mouth she stepped back and smirked "catch you later" with that she walked away with a casual wave, returning to whatever she was doing before she was interrupted.

"How's the lollypop taste?" Dwayne said jokingly as he stopped by his brother's side. He watched David savour the taste of the lollypop, probably tasting his singers taste as well. The second eldest didn't understand what a singer could do to a vampire, but judging from the intoxicated and pleasured look on his older brother's face, he could tell it was pretty big.

"Dee huh?" David said around the lollypop "what a lucky night this was."


	2. She Dances

After a delicious feed, the boys gathered together in front of their Sire's home. Max never called for them unless it was for something important, a task for them to accomplish or to scold them for almost exposing themselves. The last time was Paul who loves mass murders.

They hated coming to their Sire's home or anywhere near their Sire unless to annoy him, the man was the opposite of them and acted more like a scolding Father than a Master Vampire. He wanted his boys to act gentlemanly but could never get them to act like one, they would rather kill themselves than act like their Sire. "Man, why did he drag us here?" Marko complained like a petulant child.

"Probably to yell at you for not cleaning up that house last week" Paul teased as he shoved the smaller boy through the front door. David and Dwayne stayed silent behind them, they preferred to brood silently rather than whine loudly. Paul and Marko had yet to understand how dangerous their Master could be, they didn't realise how lenient Max was with them. They were disrespectful to him and rude and yet he took it all in stride. 'They're still young, one day they will learn,' he had once said to David whilst the boys were fighting outside, it was a warning for the eldest, a silent one that meant 'get the boys in line or I will.' David may have respected the man but there would always be a deep fear of him. He controlled them and with a flick of the wrist could turn them all to dust.

"Ah, boys, so glad you could make it" the suave voice of their Master greeted them as they walked into the lounge room.

"Why'd you call us?" Marko asked as he dived onto the couch. Thorne, Max's faithful hellhound, growled at the vampire teens threateningly, they had a mutual hatred for each other.

Max ignored him though his eye twitched as the smallest vamp dirtied his cushions "I have a very important task for you, my boys."

Just as the boys sat down on the couch, the front door opened and a woman walked inside "I'm here Max!"

The voice caused Dwayne to snort, David to freeze and breathe in deeply at the similar scent and the other two to look on curiously. "Welcome back Dee." A ginger walked in and over to Max who sat in a chair across from the boys, he glared at the woman when he noticed her split lip "what have I told you about getting into fights?"

Dee looked confused before realising what he was talking about "oh, this?" she asked as she pointed to her lip "this was an accident, Ronnie and I were roughhousing and the dumbass I am leant in just as he went to push me. His palm slammed into my face, see? Accident. It only hurts when I smile…and talk, well actually, it just hurts."

"Go get it iced and get changed, your shirt is stained" Max ordered, Dee looked at the blood on her white shirt and shrugged whilst she headed up the stairs and to the room that used to be hers, some of her old clothes were left there in case she wanted to return.

"Who's the hot babe?" Paul asked with a cunning smirk, it dropped when he heard David growl threateningly. "What'd I do? Who is she anyway?" he asked his Sire who was glaring at him.

"Her name is Dee, I found her starving to death in an alleyway. I took her in and nursed her back to health. She now works at my store."

Marko giggled "You? Raise a human woman? Aren't you the guy that keeps telling us not to get close to our meals?"

"That's where you are wrong, I want her to become part of the family and I want you all to change her. I've tried to get her to drink my blood but she refuses to."

David raised a brow "she knows you're a vampire?"

"She caught me feeding one night but that's not what we're here to discuss. Get her to drink my blood, make her believe it is the right choice, the better alternative to being human."

Dwayne chuckled at that "that is going to be difficult Max" he said with great amusement, acting as if he knew something the others didn't, which was true.

Max did not like the look his second eldest was sending him, whenever Dwayne sent that look it always meant he knew something that his Sire would not like. "Care to elaborate, Dwayne?"

The Native American looked at David who smirked back "she's my singer" David explained. The other two looked at their leader in surprise before snickering.

"Daddy David is in looove" Marko and Paul teased simultaneously, they laughed when David growled at them. He most certainly was not in love, he would never fall in love and certainly not with his singer, that doesn't mean he wasn't going to claim the woman as his however.

Max glared harshly at his eldest and was tempted to punish him but knew it wasn't his fault. With a deep breath, he calmed himself before speaking "now this puts a dent in my plan."

"Not gonna kill me are you, Max?" David said jokingly, though he was prepared to defend himself from the Master Vampire. Max did not like it when his plans did not go his way.

"Of course not, you can't control who you sing with" the man sighed deeply "she can't drink my blood," he said and pointed at David " _you_ would end up killing her because she would smell like me. No, she will have to be turned with your blood."

David raised an eyebrow, Max would let one of his fledgelings turn someone? He must really want this woman in the 'family'. The eldest had never had a fledgeling before, he never wanted one and didn't want one now, he had enough responsibility taking care of his brothers. Sure, he wanted Dee to become one of them but by drinking Max's blood, not his.

He didn't have a choice though, did he? Max would order him to and he did not like the thought of killing his singer because she had someone else's blood running through her. It was times like these that he hated how lucky he could be. "I'll turn her Max, don't worry."

They dropped the subject when Dee opened a door and walked downstairs, her hair was wet but tied in a ponytail. She now wore a red tube top that kept her stomach bare and had frills over the top and round her arms. Her jeans were low riding yet form fitting. "Done."

"Ice the lip Dee" Max ordered, the woman sighed but did as she was asked, she grabbed a bag of frozen peas and came back out. "Dee, these are my sons."

She looked over to the smirking boys and zeroed in on the platinum blonde "hey, I know you. David, isn't it?"

"Good to see you again," he said in a low voice.

"And who's the silent stud beside you?" she asked, motioning to Dwayne.

"Dwayne" was the native Americans reply, he wasn't about to flirt with the girl and risk losing an arm, he was smarter than his younger brothers who stood from the couch and crowded around her. David glared but remained seated, he trusted his brothers not to do anything stupid.

"The names Marko," the smallest of the group said chipperly as he grabbed Dee's hand and kissed it.

"And you, sweet thing, can call me Paul," the youngest said next as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Pleasure to meet you all."

"Your voice is pure sex, I like it," Paul said seductively.

"Do all Americans think British people are sexy?" Dee asked curiously "or is it just Vampires?"

"Just your voices" Marko replied with a shrug "only a few are sexy in looks, like you babe."

"I'm flattered" she replied cheekily.

"Now, now, no flirting in this house" Max scolded "you can do that outside, they can take you to the concert tonight."

"Sweet!" Paul said excitedly as he grabbed the peas abd threw them on the coffee table. He then grabbed Dee's gloved hand abd shouted "see ya Max!" as dragged her outside, Marko followed and tackled his younger brother to the ground once they were outside. Dee quickly slipped out of Paul's grasp before she was pulled to the ground as well.

"Get it done, David. And don't fail me like you did with Star" Max ordered strongly, using his power and authority as the Master Vampire to make the order finite.

David stopped the growl that was bubbling at the back of his throat, no point pissing off his Master when he could do nothing about it "of course" with that the eldest vampire teens got up from the couch and walked outside where Marko and Paul were fighting and Dee was chuckling.

"Do they always do this?" Dee asked once David stopped beside her, he resisted the temptation to breathe her scent in deeply lest he creep her out.

"Yes, though this time they're showing off" Dee snorted at that.

"So…you're all vampires huh?" she said cautiously as if asking would result with a pair of teeth in her neck.

"Yes, is that a problem?" he said with a furrowed brow, he would not be happy if his singer hated his kind. He'd try to claim her regardless but if she brought danger to his brothers then he'd end her life, singer be damned. It would hurt for a while but his brothers would always come first.

"No, I was just trying to make a conversation but I failed horribly. Not good with talking to strangers" she sent him an awkward smile.

"Strangers huh? Well, I hope we can change that" he looked over to his brothers. Dwayne pulled the blondes away from each other but it backfired as he was soon pulled into the play fighting. Not like he minded, he always managed to pin one before the other blonde attacked him, the boys loved to roughhouse. "Enough" he ordered his group, they stopped and rolled onto their stomachs before standing "we were asked to escort Dee to the concert, we should get there before it starts."

Marko and Paul hollered and ran over to their bikes whilst Dwayne swaggered after them casually. "You all ride bikes?" she asked excitedly, she loved riding on a bike though Max wouldn't let her get her kwn. Despite her hating parental figures, she always listened to what Max told her to do. Perhaps it was something to do with instincts engraved deep within her, a need to listen to an alpha, an apex predator. The same feeling came from the vampire's teenagers she was with, though the feeling of obeying them wasn't there, the feeling of being prey remained.

David nodded and motioned for her to follow him. Once he sat at the front of the bike he grabbed her arm and helped her onto the bike behind him. He felt the start of a shiver when he felt her arms wrap around him but he quickly stopped it. He would not let this strange connection control him. "You ready?" he asked with a mischievous smirk. She nodded slowly when she noticed the look and decided to hold onto him tightly when he revved the engine. With a deep chuckle, he rode off as fast as he could, causing Dee to squeal and hold him as tight as she could. The others were whooping and hollering as they raced each other.

After adjusting to the speed and harsh winds, Dee let her arms loosen slightly and began to enjoy the adrenaline rushing through her body. She leant back and let out a loud howl which the boys returned.

They laughed and cackled at the people they rode past, some would gasp and scream whilst others would abuse them as they were almost run over. The boys didn't care, humans were pathetic compared to them, meat sacks filled with blood, that was all they were to the Vampires.

They arrived at the end of the boardwalk where a large crowd had formed, they usually didn't go to the concert, that was more Star's thing but they had a reason to now. They needed to gain the trust of the human woman. "Damn, that's a lot of people," Dee said with an excited smirk as she jumped off the bike.

"Shall we go?" David asked as he offered her a hand. She nodded but instead of taking it she looped her arm around his. The others followed slightly behind them, allowing David to work his magic. If anyone could bring the woman to their side it was their leader, his words were coated in honey. He was like the serpent in the Garden of Eden, his tongue could make even the purest and most holiest of beings turn to sin. That was why he was the leader, not because he was the eldest but because he was the best of them, he knew how to protect them better than even their Sire.

The music was loud and buzzing with adrenaline, the people were lost to the music. Dee was meant to hang out with her friends but decided that it may be more interesting to hang with the Vampires. They were interested in the music but did not let it take them, instead, they sat on a few chairs and let their heads bob slightly. People steered clear of them, afraid to get too close. The women and girls would send them flirtatious looks in the hopes of joining them. Luckily, the boys had eaten their fill and were in no mood to entertain. They never really were after speaking with Max.

Dee had rushed into the crowd and danced with a group of girls she never met, uncaring of the stares she got from everyone around her. She was there to enjoy the night not feel uncomfortable about people staring.

The Vampires were watching her with various expression, Marko and Paul where whispering about how hot seeing two girls pressed together was.

Dwayne let a small smile grace his face as he contemplated the possible new addition. David may have chosen who joined the gang or not but the others opinions were of value. The Native Americans only thoughts on the matter was if she would betray them like Star. Women were always fickle in their emotions and though Dee seemed different than the half-vampire he wasn't going to let his guard down. He would kill her if she hurt David or the others, even if the leader would be pissed off about.

David was watching with a blank expression though his eyes were intense, they never steered from Dee for very long. He was waiting for someone to walk over to her, he could see it in the other male's eyes, the look of lust and conquest. His fangs were itching to sink into their necks but he restrained himself. No need to start a panic so soon.

Dee was having the time of her life, the girls she started dancing with were tourists and quite nice, they welcomed the ginger into their group with open arms and loved to ask her about the four attractive hotties she arrived with. Her answer was that they were a biker gang and she was long-time friends with one of them. When they asked if they were available she shrugged and said she didn't know. The girls looked positively hungry at the prospect and skipped over to the boys, Dee shook her head and continued dancing by herself.

The boys were distracted by the scantily clad women trying to get in their pants so they didn't notice the fight that started in the large crowd "Ahhh!" the boys all stood from their seats and pushed passed the whining girls when they heard a female scream.

"What the fuck?" Paul asked as he stared at the scene before him. The entire crowd were fighting each other, many were already on the ground. "Where's Dee?"

David's eyes were running over each person, he didn't feel panic about her getting hurt but he felt a sudden possessiveness at the thought of someone touching her. Marko giggled as he pointed to the redhead "found her" the rest of the group followed his finger and saw their new addition laughing as she right hooked a man's jaw. "That looks fun!" Marko cheered as he ran into the fight, he slid under Dee's arm and used his to block an incoming punch that would have connected with Dee's face "hello!" he said chipperly to the redhead as he kicked the guy to the ground.

"Welcome to the party!" she shouted back as she ducked and punched a guy in the dick. It wasn't a serious fight; the rules were if you fell to the ground you stay on the ground or get out of the fight. Some followed whilst others had to be beaten to a pulp. It was Dee's favourite part of a concert.

"Let me at 'em!" Paul shouted as he too ran into the fray, he charged into a buff male and used his shoulder to wind the guy.

"Should we pull them out?" Dwayne asked David who had yet to show any emotion.

"Paul and Marko will be fine and I will pull Dee out if she gets too badly hurt, let them have some fun." He enjoyed the look of pure bliss on Dee's face as she rammed her elbow into a woman's cheek. He would have been disappointed if he had a snowflake for a mate let alone a member of his gang.

Soon the police arrived and people had to scatter or get arrested, Marko grabbed Dee and threw her over his shoulder as he and the rest of their group ran away, they didn't need Max yelling at them again for getting in trouble with the local authorities. "Where are we going?!" she shouted at Marko's ass as that was all she could see.

"Back to our place!" he yelled back as he stopped at his bike and sat her on it, he looked to David who nodded and drove off. He trusted Marko not to do anything foolish. "Welcome to the gang!" he howled and drove off, Dee laughed loudly and held onto him as he drove through the sand.

They drove away from the boardwalk and made their way to a place she had never seen before. They stopped inside a fence with various signs telling people to stay out, though from what Dee gathered the boys didn't give two shits where they went. "How have I never heard of this place?" she asked as Marko helped her off his bike.

"We keep it secret," Marko said in his ever-present chipper voice "we kill whoever finds this place," he said it so nonchalantly and with an angelic face that Dee was genuinely surprised.

"Did this used to be a building?" she asked when Marko helped her down a ledge, he led her into the main area where the others were already comfortable, Paul was over at his boom box, Dwayne was sitting on the couch with a young boy curled into his side, and David was sitting on a wheelchair while lighting a cigarette. She noticed a girl hiding behind silky curtains. She had thick, curly brown hair and a gypsie type outfit. She also noticed the worried looked the girl was sending her, she probably thought she was Marko's next meal and if it wasn't for her being Max's charge she would have been. "This place is absolutely amazing!" she said as she spun in a circle.

"It used to be a hotel way back when" David replied nonchalantly as he watched her walk around the room whilst listening to him "too bad they built it on a fault line, when the earthquake hit in 1906, it went straight into the crack…now it's ours."

"Lucky you" she replied as she moved over to the fountain so she could sit on the edge. Paul came over and offered her a joint, she grabbed it and took a long drag before giving it back.

"Nice" Paul said with a chuckle once she breathed it out.

"You better have something sweet because I get a bad case of the munchies when I'm high" she was glad that she became a lot more confident around strangers when she was high otherwise she would be incredibly awkward.

David smirked at her "I'm sure we can find something to your tastes" his words had a deeper meaning but Dee was already distracted by the loud blasting music to notice. Paul sat next to her so they could keep passing the joint between them. Soon she was baked out of her mind and giggling at everything "tell us about yourself, princess" he said to the giggling ginger, it was all part of his manipulation.

"What do you want to know, handsome?" she said she said with her head cocked to the right.

"Where do you come from?"

"Hmm, my mom's vagina" she melted into a fit of giggles and leant into Paul so she wouldn't fall into the fountain. The others snickered at her reply whilst David smirked, he should have seen that one coming. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'll be good. I came from Australia, then LA, then the streets, then Max's house and finally my own house."

"You lived on the streets?" Paul asked as he steadied her, it was unsurprising since Max liked to pick up all the strays he came across.

"Yup, ran away from home cause my mum was a prostitute and my dad was a bloody drug dealer" she groaned and looked at David with a pleading look that made his fangs lengthen "can we talk about something else? This conversation is so depressive."

They talked idly and joked around as teenagers and young adults do before Dee crashed heavily, she could handle alcohol but drugs always fucked her up.

"Should we take her home?" Marko asked, he was sitting on a chair and Dee had her head leaning on his thigh. She was mumbling about racoons and badgers much to the amusement of the others.

"If we take her to Max he will kill us," David said with a glare "leave her on the couch, I'll keep her asleep," he said as he glared at Star. She had been silent the entire night, the others could feel her worry and see it on her face. They all found her incredibly annoying but she was one of them and they protect their own, even from themselves. They were expecting her to stop them like she tried with Laddie but she would fail just like she did before.

Marko picked the sleeping girl up and moved her to the couch once Laddie and Dwayne moved, he grabbed David's large coat when it was thrown at him and placed it over her as the sheets they had were dirty and Star and Laddie were using the rest of them. The night was hardly over for them as there was still 2 hours until sunlight so they decided to have a late-night snack before going to bed. There were always a few stragglers wandering around Santa Carla or people getting up for work and they weren't feeling picky about what they ate.


End file.
